1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microfiche camera and particularly to an editing device for use as an accessory for or as an integral part of a microfiche camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the commonly used method of editing microfiches, when it is required to move an image location on a first microfiche to another on a new microfiche, the image is manually cut from the first microfiche and then fixed by adhesive to the new microfiche. Clearly this method is laborious, slow and inaccurate. Thus, there exists a need for a device which can be used with presently available equipment for the editing of microfiche.